Forgetting the past
by dragonhero45
Summary: After the events of Kingdom hearts 3. Roxas and Namine get to finally live in Twilight Town normally with the others, although namine feels guilty. And how will the gang survive?


**Hey guys! My first fanfic here. It takes place after the events of kingdom hearts 3 (my version of it, where Roxas, Namine, Ven, Aqua, and Terra are freed from the hearts inside Sora. Joining Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Lea to Defeat Xehanort once and for all but sacrifice their keyblades in the process. They all get transported to twilight town which is now linked to destiny islands, and Radiant Garden.) (I like it ) anyway now the group have to learn to get accustomed with the world ( jobs, school, finding a home, ect.) Roxas leads them having spent the most time as a teenager NORMALLY in Twilight Town (even if it was digital.) This story is from Roxas and Namine's point of view. Side stories will have other points of views (you can say like a episode from a series.) Nevertheless lets get this started.**

Chapter 1

**(Roxas) **

_'I feel strange… the last thing I remember is passing out after the fight. Wait a minute where are we. I have to see… good I think im feeling better.'_

"What the?" '_everyone is lying on the floor, everyone I last seen at the battle. Guess we were all sent here, but why? And where are we?' _"Its...TWILIGHT TOWN?" I cant believe it! I finally get to see my friends, hayner, olette, and pence. Oh wait they wont know me. i look to my side and to my surprise see's a young blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a simple with dress and sandals. ' _she looks cute when she's sleeping. Wait! What am I doing staring at sleeping people?' _i gets up carefully moving Namine away from my shoulder.

"Roxas?" Namine whispers

"Oh Namine, sorry I woke you up"

"No its okay, really besides I wanted to get up" Namine explains while getting up. After a look around it seems like were in an alley. "The sky and buildings look familiar Roxas , wait are we in Twilight Town?" hearing her question i simply nods before saying "everyone is asleep and its nighttime anyway, we should get some sleep."

"No! this is an alley and its night time" Namine then gives Roxas a worried look after saying this.

"Fine! Get some sleep and I'll stay awake and keep watch"

Namine quickly replies "I'll stay awake with you ok? I just cant seem to go to sleep"

i look at her then sigh. i lean against the wall and then pat on the ground telling her to come sit next to me. When she positions herself next to me, I end up blushing making her blush too. They stare at the sky not knowing what to say. '_hmm she looks happy looking at the stars, maybe I should buy her a sketchbook… wait what am I saying? She locked me in a digital Twilight Town, but it was riku who did it and I DID forgive her.' _

"Roxas, is something wrong?" Namine ask leaning towards me.

"uh nothing I just thought how cool the stars look like." i notice shes looking at the stars again. I knows this is my chance to start a normal conversation.

But before I get a chance to speak she says "they sure are pretty"

Looking up at the stars I say "Yeah"

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yes Namine?"

"What are we going to do now that we all stopped Xehanort?"

"Well we can't just live on the streets. Don't worry we'll all make a plan and we'll all have a home."

"Thanks Roxas." She then sleeps on my shoulder for the rest of the night, i too end up sleeping.

* * *

"ROXAS!"

_'Woah. Ugh who is that'_ I open my eyes and by no surprise I see the skinny brunette with blue eyes, with his huge smile, Sora. He smiles a lot that it creeps me out, even though I should be used to it for being his Nobody once. "Sora why are you yelling?" I ask.

He falls back shocked but then apologizes before saying "you were asleep" _no! I was asleep? Thank you Sora'. _Ok maybe I'm being a jerk now but he woke me up in an annoying way."I tried waking you up but you just wouldn't wake up"

Remembering Namine I quickly ask him "is everyone awake?"

He nods before saying "They all woke up except for you and Namine, we just had to wake you two up"

I stand up quickly then check around looking at everyone. Then Namine's question from last night hit me _"What are we going to do now that we all stopped Xehanort?" _then I remember what I told her. _'I guess its time to make a plan, even if its going to be tough'_. I knock into Ventus or as people acknowledge him by 'Ven'. He looks a lot like me, except his hair is different and he has armor on his clothes that's also different. By looking at our facial features people began to distinguish us apart easily like were not even alike.

"Hiya Roxas!"

"oh hey Ven"

I can see the confused look on his face examining me. "for someone who took part in defeating xehanort you seem down. Whats wrong?"

"I'm just thinking how we are going to find a house. We have no job and were low on money"

For a minute all the happiness seemed less, he was still very happy I mean we defeated Xehanort! But less only before he replied to me saying "well I have no idea but being down won't help" he points to everyone talking to each other. "We'll think about things later for now enjoy your time!" and with that he leaves.

I look around I see Aqua the blue haired girl with blue eyes wearing some armor similar to Ven's talking to Ven and Terra. Terra is a tall and muscular person; he has green eyes and armor on his clothes like Ven and Aqua.

On the other hand there's Sora, still smiling as always, talking to his two childhood best friends. Kairi and Riku. Kairi is a redhead with blue eyes. However even if she is a girl, her cheerfulness almost matches Sora, she is always outgoing, social, and never shy. Namine and Kairi are both opposites to say the least. Except she doesn't smile 24/7 like Sora, which makes me happy.

Next is Riku, the long silver haired boy with green eyes. He is definitely more muscular than Sora. His personality is well… strange. He and Sora are rivals, Riku definitely being the more mature one, yet he sometimes is out of control and does get dangerous. I walk towards them to talk, but get stopped by a man in a black cloak. "Nice work Roxas, we did great! Got it memorized?"

Looking up I see Axe, with his porcupine like red hair and green eyes. He is the pyromaniac of the group and for some reason he's obsessed with the phrase "got it memorized'! ...got it memorized? Anyway he looks disappointed when I say "Oh hey Axel" I don't know why.

He grins before saying "The name's Lea got it memorized?"

I just start laughing before saying "How is your name Lea? Axel isn't even close to Lea"

He merely smiles like as if I'm arrogant "Because im now I human my real names Lea, when you're a nobody you change the order of the letters in your name and add an 'X' somewhere"

Wow, did not see that coming. "So who am I then?"

"Sora"

That just brought me down. To think even as a Somebody I have to do with Sora, why cant I just live a normal life? I say "Well… whatever I gotta go now." He seemed confused, before Lea can object I push him out of my way where I leave the sidewalk. This is what my fate being Sora's nobody, why? Just why was it always about him in everything? _'nobody feels my pain being a shadow, Axel is now Lea again' _

* * *

I make my way to the ice cream store, in the data twilight town I was the owner's favorite customer. She would give me many discounts. I open the door only to see someone staring at the Ice cream Cones. She looks back and to my surprise it was Namine.

"Namine? ... What are you doing here?" I ask

She seems saddened when I ask. She looks down before looking back at me again saying "I was hungry and I remember seeing you buy Ice Cream here before when I was watching the data world of Twilight Town". Immediately I understand why she wanted to avoid talking to me about anything in Twilight Town, I know she feels guilty so in hopes of changing the topic I say "Well why haven't you bought anything?" I think she knows what im trying to do because she cheers up after I say that. Then she just remembers something "I don't have any munny."

With I sigh I say "No problem I'll pay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

She smiles before clasping her hands together then saying "Thank you". I take her with me to the cashier then I notice the menu saying Cones for 20 munny and sea-salt for 40 munny. I look in my pockets to find out I have 50 munny only. I guess I will have to buy whatever Namine's buying.

"Hi what can I get you?" says the cashier who's also the owner of the store, I recognize the old lady.

I motion to Namine; she seems a bit stunned because she knows we don't have much munny. "I'll have 1 small ice cream cone" she says in an excited voice, she sounds so angelic and … what am I thinking?!

"What flavor?"

Namine responds quickly yet very politely "Chocolate please"

"I'll have what she's having." I add.

"Ok, it'll be ready in a minute!" then she starts scooping up the chocolate and puts them into the cones. She comes back handing them to us. "That'll be 40 munny" I give her the munny. "Thanks have a nice day, oh by the way what are your names?" she asks.

"Roxas"

"Namine"

"OH how wonderful names, my name is Lisa nice to meet you."

After talking me and Namine sat down outside eating. I thought she would prefer to sit on the tables outside. She looked really happy eating her ice cream, "This is really good!" I couldn't help but smile. She looked like an innocent kind smiling. Not like Sora but for real.

"Wow, I wonder what you would've done if you had sea salt ice cream"

She looked at me with confusion "You mean there's even better ice cream than this?"

"of course! What is this your first time or something"

She looked down sadly. "yeah… I uh never had ice cream before… I was too busy with diz and Riku, I never had time to myself."

I decided that it was best to cheer her up, I mean she did nothing but work and draw there. " Well then welcome to the World of Ice Cream!"

She giggled then said something unexpected "Are we… friends?"

I must admit I was taken back from her question. "Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

She looked down this time but didn't look up when she asked "Even after what I did to you?"

I bit my lip, I was thankful she didn't see me. I knew what she was talking about. It was about her, Diz, and Riku putting me in the digital Twilight Town then making me merge with Sora. I was never in control of my life, but now I can and that counts. "Of course, I mean if that didn't happen where would we be? I would've never meet you, we wouldn't have ever became whole. Besides where together eating ice cream. Do you know how serious that is? That is like best friends already!"

She looked up then smiled and giggled at my response "Well thanks for being my first friend."

"no problem"

She looked at the sky then said "we should head back" I merely nodded and we went on our way back.

**There you have it my first fancfic! Please review and tell me what I need to improve on. I really wanna make this story better. So until next chapter! **


End file.
